Forever a kid
by BlackRobin7
Summary: Some people would give anything to be a kid forever. But having to look in the mirror for 20 years and see a 9 year old always staring back, isent as great as it seems. I own nothing.


**I own nothing**

5 years after the whole cybug incident

Felix, Ralph, Sergeant Calhoun, and Vanellope where all just hanging out at tappers like any other day. Felix and the sergeant where discussing when it's OK to use violence (if it was a competition, Calhoun would be winning).

Meanwhile Ralph and Vanellope where having there what seemed to be daily argument that occurs when ever Vanellope try's to get Ralph to let her have a beer.

"Aaww, come on Ralphie! Just one beer. PLEASE!" Vanellope begged Ralph, clasping her hands together and making a puppy dog face that would bring even a Cybug to its knees.

"I said no and that's final! And you're way too young to drink anyway!" Ralph argued taking a sip out of his root beer.

The words "too young" were like a ping that echoed through the racers head. All she ever heard was "you're to young" or "that's grown up stuff" sometimes even "you'll find out when your older" she was never going to BE older. And she's been throw things that even the solders from Hero's Duty haven't been throw. So what's all of this about not being mature and other nonsense?

"But RAALLLPPPHHH!" Vanellope begged. Felix decided that he should step in.

"I believe Ralphs right little lady, your way to young to be having anything like alcohol" Felix intervened. Vanellope sent a pleading look to Calhoun. Sherly she would see it her way.

"Sorry soldier, but I have to agree with these two bone heads." The Sergeant added shruging her shoulders and talking a drink of her soda.

"WHAT! Bu...bu..but..." vanellope was strugling to come up with the right words.

Felix decided it was time to end this argument before it got any bigger.

"See even Tammy! Agrees, besides sweetie, you're only nine." Felix finished. Hoping that he had ended the disagreement.

There words continued to play throw vanellopes mind like a broken recerd. that had done it for Vanellope. She had finally had it, she finally snapped.

"NO!"

The 3 adults along with the rest of the bar all looked shocked at Vanellope who was now standing on her seat. Looking down, tears in the corner of her eyes.

" I..i..im …" tears where now running down her face, her hands where balled up in fists. She was trying to control her sobs. Making her voice stutter and sound heavy.

"I'm not to young..." Vanellope looked up her eyes red from the tears running like a water fall."D..do you know what its like to be told your to young everyday. to be treated like you cant take care of your self. IVE taking care of my self for 15 YEARS without so much as someone saying something nice to me. And to be told that you're too young to handle anything is just RIDICULOUS! I can't see scary movies, I can't go on ANY of the rides at the amusement ride simulator. And I CANT have a beer! Do you even know how old I really am! My games been around for 20 YEARS! 20 years of being programmed to look like a 9 year old. When ever I walk through game central station someone ALWAYS stops me and asks me in a BABY VOICE no less, if im lost or if im looking for my 'mommy' do you have any idea how annoying that is! Me and EVERY other Sugar Rush Racer have to spend every day like this. having to deal with people that treat us like babys that know nothing. when really, the only thing what we really dont know is why where in are game at all!"

"Clahoun you know why your a super soldier, Ralph you know why to wreck things, Feliex you know why you fix things. I KNOW NOTHING! I have absolutely NO idea WHY im a racer! You guys all at least have memories of you being a kid, but I will Never know what its like to grow up! I have no back story, no description other then the ruler of Suger Rush,i have no memories other than 15 years of torment being 9! And you know what im sick and tied of being 9. You can't do anything at 9, but be cute! I will never be able to order a drink, to be able to cuss, or…..(Vanellope tried to swallow the rock that was formed in her throat)…I will never be able to fall in love, have more then a crush, to go on a date, or ANY OF THAT! (she stopped and began breathing heavy. looking down she whispered) I can barely think of anything I wouldn't give to look my age…..for just one day…." Vanellope finished and was breathing loudly, the tears were running faster then ever as she fell back down into her seat, looking down at her hands, Sobbing quietly.

The whole bar was completely quiet after her out burst. Ralph, Felix and Calhoun where completely stunned. They have never thought of it what way before. Ralph was the first to react, he pulled his hiccuping best friend onto his lap and into a hug and whispered "im soo sorry, i dident know..." Felix and Calhoun soon hugged her as well forming a group hug. After a few minutes Vanellope decided to leave for Suger Rush. walking out of the bar with her head down trying to avoid the stares. Not long after that the 3 decided to go back to there games as well.

They didn't see Vanellope for 2 days after that. for the 3 of them the worlds color seemed duller without the candy-haired girl around, But when she did came back she was the same hyper, happy, excited little kid they remembered. But they never forgot what had happened. From then on they never singled Vanellope out of anything because of her age, and Ralph did a little…umm…. Persuading to let Vanellope and the Racers, and even the other kids of the arcade on the Amusement Ride Simulater`s Ride`s. and they never forgot that even though she may act like one sometimes, Vanellopes no baby.

About 3 weeks later when Ralph was walking threw GCS he saw a group of the new highschool football game picking on Vanellope and a few other of the Racers as well. Ralph had more then a half a mind to march over there and give those hotheads a piece of his mind. but he barely even took a step forword when Vanellope begain yelling at them and shouting thing he was to faraway to hear. but the look on there faces showed that they werent expecting a little girl to back talk them. They left after thatm hardly believing what had just happend. that whole incident fueled into the belief that vanellope was no little kid in need of saving, and ralph couldent of been more proud of her. although he would always be there to save her, weather she needed it or not.

Sometimes after a long days work Ralph would sit on top of his building, and watch the candy themed racers compete in the Random Roster Race and he would wonder what it must be like to be a child in there never ageing world. "….must be lonely…" the wrecker would say to noone. The odd thing was that no matter how old she got, no matter how old she looked, no matter how old she acted.

She would always be that same little kid that he met in that candy cane forest, not so many years ago.


End file.
